


It Started With a Wedding

by tylerfucklin (orphan_account)



Series: We'll Make a New Family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tylerfucklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had known Derek since he was 16.</p><p>Stiles had been together with Derek since he was 19.</p><p>At 22, Stiles didn’t need to be a werewolf to know when something was bothering Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With a Wedding

Stiles had known Derek since he was 16.

Stiles had been together with Derek since he was 19.

At 22, Stiles didn’t need to be a werewolf to know when something was bothering Derek.

“Dude,” Stiles hissed, pressing his lips up to the hinge of Derek’s jaw, hips swaying to the music coming from the speakers. “What is up with you?”

Derek’s hands tightened from where they were locked onto Stiles’ waist, crinkling the fabric of his rental tuxedo, and said nothing. Stiles was almost tempted to drag Derek completely out of the reception - if it weren’t for the fact that Allison had demanded he and Derek share the floor with her and Scott for their first dance as newlyweds. Derek was rigid in his arms, his breathing painfully even in a way that Stiles knew meant that everything was completely _not_ okay.

“Come on, seriously.” Stiles  pulled his head back, allowing Derek to keep the beat with the song as he stared straight into his boyfriend’s eyes. “You’re freaking me out. What’s wrong? This is a wedding, man, young love and families and shit.” As Stiles spoke, Derek’s mouth pressed into a thin line, scowling in a way that had Stiles reaching out and pressing his thumb right between the werewolf’s eyebrows to try and smooth out the crease.

“You’re doing that thing with your eyebrows, so don’t even tell me you’re okay.”

“It’s nothing.” Derek growled, hooking his palm against the back of Stiles’ skull and trying to shove his boyfriend’s face against his shoulder.

“I call bullshit,” Stiles groused, biting gently through the fabric of Derek’s tuxedo. Derek grumbled quietly under his breath, pulling Stiles into a half-spin to try and distract him. Stiles, however, was not easily deterred. He twisted his head, nose burying itself into Derek’s neck.

Taking a moment to breathe in the scent of Derek’s cologne, he rubbed his nose up against the barest trace of stubble on Derek’s throat. “Whatever it is you aren’t telling me, I really wish you would. You’ve been like this ever since I had to give that ‘best man’ speech.”

Derek stiffened, sighing and running his palm down Stiles’ back. Stiles echoed his sigh, slinging his arms around Derek’s waist and pressing more of his weight into the werewolf. He didn’t understand what it was about some stupid reception speech that had made Derek act so odd. Was it because Derek wanted to get married? It wasn’t legal for them to marry, they would have to go to another state for it to even happen.

Or perhaps he felt pressured, that Stiles would want it and he wasn’t ready for it?

Stiles tried not to think about the second one very much. The reason he’d never thought to bring it up to Derek was because he was willing to wait a few years and see if same-sex marriage was going to be legalized in California before spending the money to have a wedding in a state where it WAS legal.

Stiles seriously hoped that Derek hadn’t been upset by his speech. It was Stiles’ duty as Scott’s best man to go on about family and friendship and how Scott and Allison would have tons of little monster babies. (A comment which had precisely half the participants choking on their drinks  and the other, more oblivious half, laughing.)

Actually, Derek had kind of started acting weird right after that joke.

If Stiles really thought about it, Derek hadn’t even wanted to look at Stiles when he’d gone to give his boyfriend a wink afterwards. It was like the thought of babies had Derek -

“Is this about the werebabies comment?” Stiles blurted, wrenching his head off of Derek’s shoulder. Derek’s hand, still resting on the back of his head, twitched guiltily as Derek sucked in a startled breath. Stiles felt something inside of him ache, chest clenching up and his heart stuttering in his chest. Derek wouldn’t even look at him, and Stiles had to reach out and tug on the lobe of his ear to even get his attention.

“Are- … do you not want any kids in the pack?”

Derek snapped his head around to stare at Stiles, looking as if his boyfriend had suddenly turned into the Cthulhu or something. Stiles shrugged, eyebrows bobbing in a sign that Derek should know instantly meant he wanted an explanation.

“Children are what make the pack strongest,” Derek muttered under his breath, shaking his head. “Of course I want them in our pack.”

“So then, why have you been acting all… oh my god.” Stiles breathed, realization striking him like a bolt of lightning. Derek’s eyes finally locked with his, face paling considerably when Stiles blurted, “You want kids!”

When Derek tried to withdraw, Stiles grabbed him around the back of his neck and dragged their bodies together. “Oh no you don’t. I’m not sixteen anymore, you can’t run away from this. Why didn’t you tell me you wanted kids?” Stiles accused, trying not to sound too hurt - how long had Derek wanted children, and never thought to mention anything?

Looking extremely uncomfortable, Derek dropped his eyes to where his hands were sitting on the small curve of Stiles’ hips. It took him a second to talk, sucking in a breath to try and ready himself like there was going to be some sort of fallout.

“I’m thirty years old, Stiles.”

“Yes, thank you, Captain Obvious.” Stiles drawled, rolling his eyes. Derek shrugged once, far too awkward looking for the alpha of a pack that was ten strong.

“You’re only twenty two, I didn’t want to ask you for something like that…. it’s so much responsibility…” Derek muttered. Stiles rolled his eyes so hard that it made his head twinge in pain, bringing a hand up and snagging Derek’s chin between his fingers.

“So.. you’re telling me that you’ve been having wolfmother syndrome and pining for a family, for god knows how long, and you never even thought to tell me because you thought I’d be throwing my youth away or something?” Stiles could barely contain the pang of longing that came with the idea of children running around their apartment, climbing on the furniture and begging Stiles for one more story, please daddy. He had never thought about it until now, never really considered the possibility that he could have more of a family with Derek than he did now.

“It sounds more reasonable when you don’t put it like that.” Derek muttered dryly under his breath. Stiles, for once, wished he was a wolf just so he could give Derek the appropriate amount of menace in his irritated growl. The fact that Derek had wanted this, had wanted to be with Stiles enough to start a family and raise children together, and had never told him… it hurt.

Derek looked uneasy, which was too weird for Stiles.

“Dude, like, I can’t give you kids, you know.” Stiles pointed out. Before Derek’s face could look anymore heartbroken and wrecked, he added, “but there are adoption agencies, and there are surrogate mothers. So. The question is - do we want a human baby, or a werewolf baby?”

“ _What?_ ” Derek breathed, his eyes widening to a point where Stiles could literally see his pupils dilating in the dim lighting. Stiles grinned, his mind already working over thousands of possibilities, thousands of hopes for the future.

“Personally, I’d rather go the surrogate mother rote. You can like, interview the women and stuff and we can pick someone we both approve of, and you don’t even have to bone her or anything, they just use artificial insemination. So then she carries to term and _bam!_ Derek wolfbaby.” With every word that left Stiles’ mouth, he could see the myriad of expressions flickering across Derek’s face. For the longest time, his boyfriend was silent, trying to process what Stiles was telling him. When he finally did speak, it was a hoarse whisper.

“How - what - did you look this stuff up?”

Taken aback, Stiles stared down at their feet, noticing that they’d stopped dancing long ago. He shot Derek a shy grin, moving to tug him off the dance floor. Before he and Derek had even started dating, Stiles had spent hours looking up information on surrogate mothers and methods that same-sex couples used to have children. It had been a whim and a desire to cover all of his bases.

He was never more grateful for his ADD’s tendency to make him scour every resource possible.

“Well,” Stiles hedged, guiding Derek over to their table and sitting down. Derek dragged his chair up next to Stiles so that their knees were pressed between one another, hands reaching out to grab Stiles and clutch to them. Stiles shrugged, “I did… a long time ago. Though you should know that we’ll have to pay the surrogate - I hope you’ve been saving your inheritance… if you really want to do this.”

Stiles barely had time to look up at Derek before he found himself being dragged into a kiss that was desperate and filled with such utter joy that he didn’t need to be a werewolf to taste it on Derek’s lips.

“ _I love you_ ,” Derek gasped into his mouth, hands coming up to cradle Stiles’ jaw. Stiles returned the kiss with fervor, a swell of giddy excitement threatening to overtake him.

They were going to have a family.


End file.
